A Baby Broski
by The Broski Booter
Summary: Zack hasn't been feeling well for a while. What happens when he discovers he has a baby growing inside him? SLASH,MPEG ZACK/DOLPH ZIGGLER and Rape in later chapters #On Hold#
1. the morning

Zack woke up in his hotel room at 8.30 am. He glanced over at the clock before closing his eyes to fall asleep when a wave of nausea hit him and caused him to rush to the bathroom and empty his stomach. His hotel roommate Mayson Ryan was awoken by the rushing patter of his feet and the slam of the bathroom door. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and saw Zack with his head in the toilet and arms wrapped round the bowl. Mayson instantly went to his friends side and rubbed his back.

"OK im taking you to a doctor"

"n-n-no...im alright bro...just something i ate..."

"For the sixth day in a row? i think not ryder. Im going to get a doctor, I'll be back in 10 okay.

Mayson got up and walked out the bathroom stealing a quick glance at Zack before picking his card key up and walking out the hotel room to the reseption to ask for a doctor.

"hey im Mason ryan from room 342. My roommate Zack Ryder has been throwing up for 6 days in a row and Im wodering if i can get a doctor to check him please"

"I'm sorry but during the summer the hospital gets busy with all the tourists getting injured"

Mayson sighed and ran a hand through his hair"Dam...thanks for letting me know Miss"

"Wait before you go...you can tell me his symptons. My brother is a doctor and he taught me stuff just incase this happens" The reseptionist said smiling.

"Wow thanks, well umm...he's been throwing up every morning for 6 days straight,he has been eating a bit more that usual,he's gained some weight but i dont want to make him upset by telling him and he has been having some mood swings."

The young reseptionist thought for a moment before the answer clicked in her head.

"Well to me it sounds like your friend is pregnant."

Mayson's eyes widen when she said that and was about to argue about it when it all started to make sence to the Welsh wrestler.

"Your lucky we keep these incase" The reseptionist opened a drawer and handed Mason a stick."Its a pregnancy test just tell your friend to pee on it and if a red cross comes up after 2 minutes then he is with child if not then...he's depressed about something thats making him act like a pregnant person."

Mason chuckled and thanked the young reseptionist and made his way back to his and Zack's hotel room. He inserted the card key and walked in and was greeted to the sound of Zack vomiting. He walked into the bathroom and placed the pregnancy test next to zack.

"Take it and wait 2 minutes for the result okay" Mayson didn't give Zack a chance to argue as he walked out the bathroom closing the door and sat on his bed and turned the tv on. He started to watch "Two and a half men" when the break came on and relized its been 15 minutes since he left zack with the pregnancy test. He got up and walked to the bathroom door and gently knocked on it

"Zack...im coming in" And Mayson did just that. He walked into the bathroom and looked at the toilet but he didn't see zack there. He scanned the room and then his eyes locked on a ball in the was Zack. Mason instantly went to his side and rubbed his back"Hey whats wrong?"

"i-i-it's...postitve..." Zack continued to repeat that as if he is trying to comform it 's eyes widen then looked down at zacks hands and saw the pregnancy test and gently took it from his hands and saw that is was indeed postitive. He picked Zack up and placed him on his bed. Mayson then picked up his IPhone and called John Laurinaitis.

"**Hello this is John Laurinaitis, how may I help you?**"

"Hey John its Mayson Ryan. I just called to let you know that...Zack's pregnant"

"**He is...well thanks for letting me know**"

"Is there any chance that he can still travel with the WWE?"

"**Yeh he can,but he cant wrestle and he goes on bed rest when he is 8 months along okay**"

"Okay thanks...see ya monday..." Mayson hung up and placed his phone on the desk. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Zack was now sleeping. He was about to wake him up when he thought it was better to leave the man to rest after what he just found out.

After 2 minutes of thinking something in Mayson's head clicked,he picked up his phone and went though his contact list till he found the name he was looking for and called it.

"Come one...pick up..."

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAH FINALLY A NEW STORY. Anyway yes its a Mpreg one and NO im not shipping Zack and Mayson together...im putting Mayson with someone else...dunno who yet anyway to those waiting for a update on my TF2 fic im working on chap 4 its just college is beeing a bitch lol.**


	2. The friends

_A quick A/N: I relized in chap 1 I spelled Mason's name wrong. I will not make the same mistake again_

"**Hello,Evan Bourne here**"

"Hey Evan its Mason,can you and maybe Kofi if he wants to come to mine and Zacks room?"

"**Whats going on Ryan,are you hurt, IS ZACK HURT!"**

"Im fine but ummm...Zack's pregnant...hello?...hello...Evan?"

Mason shurgged and put his phone back on the desk. He walked over to Zack's bad and was about to sit next to him when there was knocking at the hotel room. He got up and opened it only to have a worried Evan rushing into his and Zack's hotel room and to Zack's side. Mason closed the door and walked till he was standing next to Evan.

"Are you sure he's pregnant Ryan?"

"He was showing the symptons and he took a test and it came up postitive"

Evan nodded and looked over Zack and took in his features and relized that Zack did gain a bit of weight.

"How far along do ya think he his Ryan?"

"I dunno but im guessing 2 months maybe"

"Can he travel with us?"

"He can but he cant wrestle and when he is 8 months along he needs to be on bed rest"

Evan nodded and then sat on the chair next to Zack's bed and started to twiddle his thumbs. Mason walked into the kitchen and started to make two cups of coffee and poured a glass of water for Zack.

~With Zack and Evan~

Zack's eyes slowly started to open. He scanned the room for Mason but he saw Evan. He was about to fall back asleep when panic over took him and he sat up, scooting away from Evan. Evan felt hurt at first but then relized Zack might be scared about...

"Zack its okay...I know..."

Zack's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open when Evan finished that sentance. How did he...Mason! Zack looked around the room for Mason and saw him come out of the kitchen with three cups and placed them on the desk. Taking his chance Zack rushed to Mason and grabed his arm.

"Y-y-you told him!" Mason sighed. He knew Zack would be mad.

"Look its better he knew now than later...also John laurinaitis knows."

If Zacks eyes could pop out the sockets they would just then.

"b-b-but-"

"No buts Zack. If he didn't know then he would of made you wrestle and harm the baby...which you are rubbing may I say."

Zack looked at his stomach and saw that he was subconsciously rubbing it. This caused him to blush and Evan to squeel with enjoyment and gently hug Zack.

"WAHH I KNEW IT YOU WANT TO BE A MOMMY!"

"I do want to have a kid...b-b-but i dont want to be the one carrying it!"

Saying this caused Mason to smile and chuckle a little bit. He walked over to Zack and Evan and pryed the young man from the older man and pointed to his cup of coffee. When Evan took his coffee and sat at the desk, Mason looked at Zack and he also sat at the desk and sat next to him.

"Now Zack...i dont care if you will kill me for asking this but...who's the father?"

Zack looked at Mason with pleading eyes as he said:

"I know who the father is...I just dont want anyone to know just yet..."

Mason nodded and asked"When do you think you will be ready?"

" untill i get closer to the father and then I'll tell him then everyone else"

"okay...so Evan seeing anyone recently?" mason said wanting to take pressure off Zack.

"Uh-huh...I've been going out with Jack" Evan said Blushing. Mason smiled,he knew for a while that the young high flyer had a crush on the 'All American,American' and was happy when on Monday night he saw the high flyer get a kiss on the cheek from him."what about you Mason?"

"Not naming names yet but I have asked someone out"

"UAHH DO TELL!"

"Heh,saw him alone one Monday night,got the balls to tell him that i was fucking mad in love with him the next thing i knew he was puting a condom on his member and punding me into next week."

Evan giggled at this while Zack felt like a loner...everyone in the WWE had someone...evan with Jack,Mason with...mystery person,John cena with Randy orton,Miz with Alex and one no one expected...Sheamus with Wade Barrett. He got up from his seat and headed for the bedroom and locked himself in there.

"Will he be alright Ry-ry?"

"yeah...he's just lonley...and RY-RY!"

**A/N: HOLY SHIT 2 CHAPS IN ONE DAY YOU BETTER FEEL LUCKY! also i need help. Who should mason's lover be...must be a big fella lol anyway i might MIGHT have chap 3 up tomorrow cause im acculay starting to LOVE this story!**


	3. The Breakfast

Zack was still in his room half an hour later and this was beginning to worrie Mason and Evan. Evan was trying to talk to Zack through the door but he hasn't repsonded yet and while he was doing that Mason was booking a appoitment with the hospital later in the day and luckly there was on doctor free at 2pm. He stood next to Evan and asked if he has talked yet but Evan shook his head.

"I got something to get him out...Zack I booked a appoitment with the hospital,you're getting a check up at 2pm"

There was silence for 2 minutes before the squeeking of bed springs were heard ans footsteps making there way to the door. Evan hid behind Mason as he guess Zack will be mad as hell. The door was unlocked and opened to show Mason and Evan a pissed off pregnant Zack.

"you...did...WHAT!"

"Look i know your pissed but it's better to see how far along you are and if the baby is healthy."

Zack was about to argue back when he thought that would be the right thing to do and smiled and patted his shoulder while Evan squeeled with happyness and was about to hug Zack when Mason stopped him.

"we want the baby to be healthy Evan" Evan pouted and caused Mason to laugh"I think Jack would like those hugs insted."

Evan nodded and ran to the hotel door before waving goodbye"Bye Zack tell me how the hospital goes and by Ry-Ry i want to know who that lover of your is soon" he says before leaving to go see Jack.

"...Ry-Ry?" Zack asked looking up at Mason who just shrugged

"Must be a nickname he came up with...which i dont like"

Zack just giggled then watched as Mason got on some trousers and shirt.

"Come on the others will be waiting for us for breakfast"

Zack nodded and got ready himself when he looked into the mirror. He lifted his shirt over his stomach. He did notice about a couple of days ago that he did gain some weight. He brought a hand up and started to rub it while smiling. Never in a million years would he of guessed _HE_ would be having a child. He pulled his shirt down and walked to where Mason was and gave a signal that he was ready and they made their was to the dinning hall where at least half the raw rooster was and maybe 10 smackdown people.

"Hey Zack, Mason over here!"

They both looked over to the right and saw John cena standing and waving for them to come over. Zack walked to the table with Mason behind and sat next to John while Mason sat at another table with Kane,Big show and Ezekiel Jackson.

"So Zack whats up"

"Umm...well..." Zack didn't know what to do...if he tells John and Randy then everyone will know cause knowing John he will yell it out by accadent...it would be better for everyone to know now than later..."i-i-i'm pregnant"

"your pregnant! oh congratultions"john said hugging Zack gently. What Zack didn't expect was everyone else in the dinning hall to go 'awwwww' and clap. Zack smiled and then looked at everyone that was in the hall. He was a bit sad that the father wasn't about to hear this.

"And before anyone asks, he knows who the father is he just doesn't want anyone to know yet so if ya ask...i will punch ya"

Zack giggled. He liked how Mason helped him with that...he knew people will argue about it but if Mason said it...they would lay him off.

~~~~3 hours later~~~

"But Ry-Ry...i wanna play with you. You're better than Jack"

"I'm sorry but someone is waiting for me in their room"

Zack,Jack,Evan,John,Mason and Randy were currently in the game's room in the hotel. Jack and Evan were playing a zombie game called 'House of the dead 4'. They kept on dying at the first boss and when Mason played solo he got to the third boss.

"Hey...it hurts ya know" Jack said pouting which caused Evan to hug him and kiss him.

"Sowee..." Evan knew Jack goes soft at this kid side of him and it worked again as next thing he knew he was beeing kissed and dragged to the elevator with Mason chuckling behind them.

"how come he gets some and i have to wait till later!"

"cause we are outta lube and condoms John...pluse we can't leave Zack alone since Mason is with his mystery lover"

Zack looked up at the mention of his name and frowned.

"No,no its ok bro...you can go and...do your stuff I'll be okay"

Randy was about to argue back when a horny John grabed him and rushed back to their room. Zack sighed and rubbed his stomach. He knew Mason may not make it to the hospital for the apppoitment but he didn't want to go alone. A voice caught his attention and he looked up only for his eyes to widen as the father of his child entered the games room.

"Oh hey Zack didn't expect you to be here"

"well i-i-i could say the same thing to you Dolph..."

**A/N: ASDFGHJKLKJHGFDSA WOOP GOT DIS DONE! also there is a new poll on my page about Mason and I just relized i spelled his name wrong on it...*slaps self* anyway I FAINTED AT HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE THIS STORY IN THEIR ALERTS! god didn't expect it to be popular...anyway next chap will be up tomorrow but after the weekend it could be 2-3 a week due to College**

_Edit: Thank you __**IsidoraAngst **__for noticing my mistake that i forgot to type when Mason left the games room. I was in a rush to get to work on time so i typed the last bit fast._


	4. The truth

"Hey you feeling sick Zack?"

"Umm...n-no why do you ask?"

"Your rubbing your stomach"

Of course Dolph wasn't at the dinning hall when everyone else found out he was pregnant. But should he tell him...if he did will he ask if it is his? Well it could be better for him to now now than later...will it?

"umm...im rubbing my stomach because i-i-i'm...p-pregnant"

Dolph's eyes widened as Zack said that. His mind was swimming with questions that might have answers or not. Zack looked at Dolph and saw that his eyes were wide.

"Umm...y-y-you okay Dolph?"

"is it mine..."

"w-w-what"

"IS IT MINE!" Dolph didn't mean for his voice to get loud but it as the only way he could get answers he wants. He looked at Zack and saw his eyes begining to water and he started to hug himself.

"YES YES I-I-ITS YOURS!"

Zack started to cry and curl up into a ball. Dolph's gaze softedned and he hugged Zack and rubbed his back to calm him down. He got a shock when Zack clung to him and burried his head in his chest."Im s-s-s-sorry i didn't t-t-t-tell you sooner"

"shh shh...its ok, its not your falt...i was too busy shopping this morning..."

"...c-c-can you come with me to the d-d-doctors appoitment at two...please..."

" of course I will..." And whithout thinking Dolph captured his lips with Zack's. This causing Zack to gasp and causing Dolph to insert his tounge and taste Zack. He moved a hand down to Zack's trousers and stared to undo them.

"w-w-wait...n-n-not here"

Dolph nodded and gently dragged Zack to the nearest room and locked them in it,layed Zack gently on his back with him on top and continued where he left off. He pulled Zack's pants all the way down to his ankles and then his own. At this point if Dolph stopped here he would never forgive him.

Dolph licked his fingers and inserted two in Zack's entrance. Zack arched his back and moaned in pleasure. He continued to scissor Zack and he was about to pull out when Zack screamed in pleasure...he found his sweet spot.

"You ready babe?"

"y-y-yes...please fill me"

And Dolph did just that he inserted his manhood in Zack and started to thrust in and out of him. Zack closed his eyes as pain shot through him. Dolph saw this and kissed him to take his mind off the pain.

After a couple of minutes of slow thrusts Dolph was sure Zack was now comfortable and started thrusting deeper and harder in Zack. He started to kiss his neck and just as he did he hit Zacks prostate causing Zack to arch his back and moan Dolphs name in pleasure.

Dolph continued to hit his sweet spot over and over and started to jerk Zack at the same speed as his thrusts.

"OH,god...d-dolph...i-i-im close"

Dolph increaced his speed and kissed Zack. He wanted to stay in him forever.

"Your so beautiful Zack..."

Zack couldn't hold it no more and he arched his back and moaned in pleasure as he came on Dolph's chest. Dolph thrusted once more before he came inside Zack.

"I-i-i love you...d-dolphin..."

Dolph's eyes widened when Zack said that. He knew he had a crush on the 'broski' but he didn't expect him to have one on him.

"...Love you too Zack." He said wrapping his arms round Zack and kissing him on the lips. He hoped nothing will go wrong in this relationship...

**A/N: SEEEEXXXXX. Anyway i have NEVER written a sex scene before so i had to read LOTS of slash fics LOL anyway i dont want to give spoilers but...there will be one person who will hate Doph with zack...can you guess who LOL**

**also dont forget i have a poll on my page about Mason**


	5. The hospital

Two hours later Zack and Doph where at the hospital waiting room. Zack was nervous,what if the baby wasn't healthy, what if they harmed it when they had sex not that long ago! Dolph saw the small look of panic on his face and intwined his hand with Zack's to make him look at him.

"Don't worrie...I'm sure the baby is fine"

Zack nods and rests his head on Dolph's shoulder only to be interupted when the nurse calls his name and the room he's ment to go in. They got up and walked into the room to be greated by the doctor.

"Hello Zack, I'm . I'll be with you throughout your pregnancy"

Zack and Dolph looked at the doctor. She looked about 19,she had red hair and her fringe was dyed blu,she had green eyes and wore glasses.

"I know you thinking that I look young but im 25 and I've done this before"

"okay..."

"okay Zack just lie down over there and we'll get started"

Zack nodded and did what he was told. He looked over at and saw her pull over the ultrasound machine. Zack lifted his shirt over his stomach.

"Okay Zack, i'm about to put the gel on your stomach and it will be cold okay?"

Zack nodded then flinched when he felt the gel on his stomach. She was right,it is cold. He then heard a noise that kept on repeating. He looked over at and saw her smiling

"Now Zack,thats your baby's heartbeat. So your about 2 and a half months pregnant"

Zack's eyes started to water as he looked at the screen and heard the heartbeat. Dolph Kneeled next to him,his own eyes wet from tears and held Zack's hand.

"t-t-thats our child..."

"yes it is Zack..."

smiled at the heart warming sight and asked if they wanted a photo of their child,even tho she already knew the answer. They said yes and she nodded,putting the machine away and going to another room.

Zack sat up and pulled his shirt back down. He stoon next to Dolph and leaned against him yawning.

"Someone is tired"

Zack just nodded the looked at as she came back into the room with a small picture in her hand. she handed it to Dolph and he looked at it to see it was the photo of their child.

"Thanks...oh just wondering...when will we know the sex of the baby."

"When he's about 4 months along"

Dolph nodded and said goodbye as he walked out with a sleepy Zack on his shoulder. He walked with him to his car and helped Zack in. Once he was in himself he waited till they were about 10 minuets away from the hotel to ask...

"So...you going to let people know that we're together...?"

Zack,who was half way from falling compleatly asleep, opened his eyes wide and sat up right and started to fiddle with his thumbs.

"u-u-uh...p-p-please don't hate me for this...but...i dont want anyone to know we're together...o-o-or that its your child yet..."

Dolph's eyes widened. He would look at Zack if he wasn't driving.

"WHAT! WHY!" and again...he didn't mean for his voice to get loud,but it was the only way for him to get answers. He hated how his voice scared Zack and caused him to cry again.

"because I don't Dolph! I don't want people to know that it was a drunken mistake! a one night fucking stand gone wrong!"

"what do you mean!"

"We don't know mutch about each other! We don't even like each other! yeh I had a crush on you before the night stand,before I got pregnant and I still do!"

At this point Zack's tears were angry,sad tears. he was starting to hate these mood swings,he didn't want to yell at Dolph but he was pushing his luck.

"Do you know how heartbroken i was every time I saw you with that hore Vickie Guerro. Kissing her,hugging her and holding hands! Do you know how many times i wished it as **ME** you did that stuff to!"

Dolph's eye's were almost out there sockets. He never knew zack liked him **THAT **mutch.

"I-i-i had no id-"

"Just forget it...I dont want to talk to you now..."

**A/N: WOOP DRAAAMMMAAAA! also just watching RAW...MIZ AND TRUTH ARE DEAD TO ME! anyway would of had this up yesterday but had to get ready for college today**


	6. The Lover

Zack hasn't talked to dolph since the argument in the car...and that was 2 days ago! it was killing Dolph that when Zack said he didn't want to talk to him that he ment days! He tried talking to him when they were are RAW yesterday but he ignored him and flipped him off. What made is worse is that when he tried to talk to him after his match with Mason, Zack FINALLY listened to him Vickie came out of nowhere and kissed his cheek and asked him about something tomorrow. The next thing he saw was Zack's back.

Now he is in his hotel room,watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S and all that was going through his mind was Zack. He wanted to see him but he guessed he was mad at him. He sighed and rolled over so he was facing the wall and slowly started falling asleep.

~~With Zack~~

"Zack come on...you havent been out since your hospital appoitment.."

"I have...i went to raw yesterday..."

"That doesn't count"

"Just leave me alone Mason..."

Mason sighed and looked over at his lover,who he invited over to help him try and get Zack out of his room.

"What will we do Kane..."

"this..."

Kane gently moved Mason out of the way and kicked the door down. The slam of the boot to the door and the door hitting the ground startled Zack and caused him to hide behind his bed and peek over the top.

"...I'll pay for that..."

"You better..."mason said walking into the room and sitting on Zacks bed"Zack...sit down and tell us whats wrong with you?"

"...I was connecting with the father...then he made me mad...then he kissed his girlfriend..." Each time Zack said something he started sinking down to the floor into a ball.

"okay who's the fucking father...i wanna give him a freaking choke Slam!"

"n-no dont!...i-i wanna give him another chance...just not yet..."

Kane looked at Zack and saw the look in his eyes and sighed.

"Fine...can you at least tell us who the father is?"

Zack looked back at Mason and kane. Should he tell them...he does trust them...well Mason anyway...he just found out Kane is his lover...and they were going to announce it at least in 4 months...but mason trusted Zack and told him early...can he trust them?

"ummm...it's...dmmmf..."

"umm...who?"

"...d...d...dolph..."

"ZIGGLER!"

Zack flinched when both Kane and Mason yelled Dolph's last name. He nodded and hid himself behind the bed again. Mason calmed himself and kane down before askin:

"Sooo...how did it happen...?"

**2 months ago**

John Cena was throwing a party to celabrate him and Randy being together for a year. It was around 11.30 pm and at least 40% of the guests are drunk...including Zack and Dolph...who are in Randy and John's bedroom making out.

"Are you sure you want this Zack?"

"M-m-more than ever"

And that was all it took. Dolph pulled his and Zacks trousers and boxers right off. Dolph spit on his hand and rubbed his spit on two fingers and inserted them in Zacks hole. Zack arched his back and moaned. It hurt be he knew the pain will go away soon.

After Dolph was sure Zack was ready he inserted himself in Zack and started thrusting. Zack moaned and wrpped his legs round Dolph's waist and pulled him closer causing dolph to go in deeper.

Dolph took that hint that he wanted it deeper, so he gave him what he wanted and continuedto thrust in deeper. After 2 minuets he started to jack Zack off. That was pushing Zack over the edge and after one more thrust and jack and they both came together.

Dolph removed himself from Zack and lied next to him. Zack snuggled up to dolph and fell asleep. The next morining Zack woke up alone with the covers over him, a massive hangover and Dolph nowhere to be seen...

**end of flash back**

Mason and Kane eye's were wide. So thats why Zack was in Randy and John's bed that night.

"Well...you wanted to know..."

"Wow...so it was like a one night stand?"

"Yep...but it went wrong..."

"how...?

Zack and Kane looked at Mason with WTF looks...Mason can be dumb sometimes...and thats why Kane Loved him...

**A/N: WOOP HIS LOVA IS THE RED MONSTA! anyway the next chap may be up on sat or sun i dunno. OMG I WAS SO HAPPY YESTERDAY AS AFTER 3 WEEK'S OF LOOKING AND COLLECTING I FINALLY GET A ZACK RYDER SLAM ATTAX RUMBLE CARD AND THEN GOT A SECOND ONE TODAY!IMA GUNNA GET DAT ON SIGHNED IN 2 WEEKS!**

**also i saw on the other chap than fanfic cut my doctors name...its Dr. Sandy...dunno why**


	7. The kick

**1 month later**

Zack was 3 and a half months along. He has spoken to Dolph,but only about the baby. He said that he will give Dolph another chance when he dumps Vickie,but Dolph wanted to keep a straight image in the WWE. This caused Zack to yell at him and tell him that he hates him and that the only time he can talk to him is if its about the baby.

Right now its Tuesday,Zack was in his hotel room that he is sharing with Sheamus and Wade. They had no problem sharing a room with Zack(altho Sheamus is a bit mad he wont get any after the smackdown taping). Zack was lying on his bed rubbing his bump,which is now showing a bit but just enough to know that he is pregnant. Last week on Smackdown he announced his pregnancy and everyone cheered for him. He was lucky no one chanted "Who's the Daddy". He was bored. Sheamus and Wade were away for the smackdown taping and so was Evan and Kofi. He sat up and got out of his bed and walked to the kitchen. He was starting to crave food.

He got some ice cream and put some tomato sauce, mustard and banana's on it. He took a spoonfull and tasted it and hummed in delight. He sat on the sofa and started to watch TV while eating the ice cream. He was interupted by a Knock on his door. He got up and answered it.

"Oh...h-hey"

"hey felt like comming up to check on ya"

" t-thanks Jack...heh...wait...let me guess..."

"Evan yeah..."

Zack chuckled and let Jack in...it would be good to hang out with Jack...since he's going out with his best friend. They sat on the sofa and watched TV as Zack continued to eat his ice cream. It took 5 minutes untill Jack saw **WHAT** was in his ice cream.

"How can you eat that stuff?"

"I don't know...i was just craving it..."

Zack said shrugging and going back to eating. Jack decided to ignore it and just watch TV and chat with Zack.

**2 hours later**

"I better go...Evan might be getting worried."

"He's back?"

"Yeh he was the second event...Wade and Sheamus should be heading back now"

Zack nodded and said goodbye as Jack left. He sighed and changed the channel. Even tho Jack just left he felt lonley...He started rubbing his stomach again.

"How can I be lonley...i have you" He said to his stomach. He only talked to it when he was alone. He liked talking to his unborn baby...it felt right. He heard voices outside the door. It took him a couple of seconds to relize it was Wade,Sheamus and Evan. Just as they entered the room Zack felt something in his stomach.

"You two did good out there"

"Thanks lad...ye didn't do bad yer self"

Evan smiled as he walked in to check on Zack and stoped when he saw a grin on the mans face.

"Hey Zack...whats up?"

"It kicked...i felt the baby kick!"

Wade and evan smiled and sat next to Zack. Wade patted his back while Evan put his hand next to Zack's on his stomach.

"Omg that's so cool"

"I have ta agree with evan heh"

Zack smiled and chuckled a bit everyitme the baby Kicked. Wade got up and wrapped his arms round Sheamus.

"moind having one?"

"Well...oi was thinking moi self" Sheamus said shrugging. Zack over heard them nd decided to butt in.

"You should...trust me its the best thing ever...other than food cravings,mood swings and the usless feelings you'll get then end will be the best...holding the baby in your arms" He said smiling.

Thats all it took. Wade drgged Sheamus to the bedroom and locked the door. Evan looked at Zack and smiled.

"Games room?"

"more that ever bro"

Evan giggled and walked to the door with Zack behind him and opened the door only for Zack's eyes to widen.

"Oh...h-hey..."

"Ziggler? what are you doing here?"

"To see zack..."

Evan looked at Zack and saw his eyes gleam with anger.

"...go away..."

"w-w-what?"

"Go away Dolph...I dont want to talk to you" Zack said grabbing Evan's hand and dragging him to the games room.

"What was that about Zack?"

"...Dolph's the father...but i dont want to be with him if he is still with that fucking hore Vickie..."

Evan's mouth was gaped open.

"Why is he still with Vickie?"

"he wants to keep a straight image..."

Now Evan was mad. Why would Dolph do that. If Jack was with a girl and then got Evan pregnant by accadent he would dump her for him...as he knew he was gay since he was 15 and the girl would be for a straight image.

"I told him the only time he can talk to me is if he is asking about the baby and that I will go out with him again once he dumps Vickie"

Evan nodded. He supported what Zack wanted to do.

"How about we forget what just happened and play house of the dead 3"

"You want to play all house of the deads do ya Evan"

"WHY NOT!

Zack chuckled and started playing with Evan for 10 minutes untill they heard someone enter the room. They looked over and saw Cody. Right now Cody and Ted broke up due to Ted being to clingy to Cody and accusing him of cheating. and because of that and his current Heel turn people try and avoid him.

"What are you two ladies doing?"

"We were just leaving" Evan said grabbing Zack's hand and dragging him out, only to be pushed away by Cody.

"Now where do you think your going..."

Cody pressed his body close to Zack and grinded his crotch next to his. Zack started to get scared as he felt Cody get hard. He tried to puch him away but Cody grabbed both his wrists and pushed him to the wall.

"Daddy wants mommy..."

Zack was way past scared now. He looked at Evan and saw he was trying to push Cody away, but sadly, heel Cody is stronger than little Evan.

"Let him go Cody..."

Just the sound of that voice made Cody do what he was told. He let Zack go and began to walk away before glaring at Zack.

"i get what I want...".

Zack Looked over at his hero and smiled.

"T-t-thanks...Punk..."

**A/N:*DREMATIC MUSIC*...i bet you guys thought it was Vickie who doesn't want Zack and Dolph together...*troll face* anyway b4 you ask...i might MIGHT make wade preg in this...when Zack if 6 months along OKAY. And to Cody fans IM SORRY HE'S THE BAD GUY IN THIS STORY AND THIS STORY ONLY OKAY! also new poll on my page of a new Mpreg story i should write...VOTE IF YA WANT TEH!**


	8. The finding

The next day Zack was in the games room with Evan again,but they had Punk watch them incase Cody goes after Zack again. Punk had no problem with this as he is a friend of Zack's(even tho they hardly talk) and that he hates what Cody has become and that he aimed for a pregnant man. He watched them play air hockey when Zack stoped for a moment and put a hand on his stomach.

"Hey Zack you okay?"

"Yeah...its just the baby kicking Punk"

Phil's eyebrow rised "_wait...he's 3 and a half month's along...its normally the 4th-5th month the baby is active...then...!"_

"Zack...I think you're having twins"

Zack's head shot up with his eyes wide.

"W-why do you think that?"

"Well my sister has had twins and she felt them move at her third month due to them not having enough room"

They were interupted by Evan squeeling in delight and jumping over to Zack.

"OOOOH I feel so happy for you"

"Woah hang on little buddy"Punk said pulling Evan away from Zack"We aint sure yet...yo when's your next appoitment?"

But Zack didn't answer,he just ran to the elevator and pressed the button and went up,leaving Punk and Evan confused.

He Knocked on the rooms door waiting for him to answer. He couldn't handle it, Zack needed him and he needs him. The door opens and the person who answered gets a shock.

"Z-Z-Zack?"

"Hey...D-Dolph..."

"Came to yell at me again huh..."

"Uh...no...I...I just wanted to see you..."

Dolph looked into Zack's eyes and saw was beeing honest and moved to the side letting him in to his hotel room. Zack walked in and noticed he had a one bed hotel room and it was a single one and that there was only one suitcase here.

"Dolph...what's going on..."

"What do you mean?"

"One bed...and only your suitcse..."

"...I broke up with Vickie yesterday..."

Zack's eyes widened and he held Dolph's hand. Did he break up with her for him?

"Before you ask, I broke up with her cause I couldn't live a lie any longer...I loved you...not her..."

Zack couldn't take it. He attacked Dolph's lips and wrapped his arms round his waist. Dolph was taken aback with this but soom melted into the kiss and wrapped his hands round Zack's waist. He gently pulled Zack to the bed and sat on it with Zack in his lap.

"I should of relized it before. I'm so sorry"

"It's okay...I never hated you...I always loved you...I just waited till you relized it so I can say...I love you too...I need you..."

Zack attacked his lips again then pulled away to ask.

"...Can I stay here tonight?"

"Tonight...tomorrow...anyday babe"

"Also...I want you to come to every appoitment I have with the doctor"

"No argument there"

"Also...I started to feel the baby move yesterday...but Punk said it's a bit early...and that...I...I might be having twins..."

Dolph's eyes widen. Twins...will they handel it?

"T-t-twins..."

"We can only wait till the next appoitment...next week..."

Dolph nodded and hugged Zack and he hugged back only to pull away.

"I have to let Wade and Sheamus know I'm staying here okay"

Dolph nodded and watched Zack leve the room with a smile. Zack had a smile on his face too,but sadly he didn't see the shadow behind him...

**A/N: to those who thought"Wait its early for movement..." I have studied having twins AND my sister has had twins.**

**PS: new Poll need votes**


	9. The Plan

He didn't know what he did to deserve this. To be pushed to the wall,to be pinned against it...to have someone he hates talk dirty things to him...and for that person to be turned on by him trying to call for help!

"Yes...cry for help my Little pet..." He snarled and attacked his lips again.

"Please...leave me alone!"

"Now why would I want to do that Zacky"

Zack's head was forced to the side as his attacker licked his neck and started to kiss it. He then started to un-button Zack's trousers and pull them down. Now Zack was really scared. He was going to get raped right here right now! He tried to yell for help, as he is near Wade and Sheamus's room but his attacker now attacked his lips,causing the screams of help to be muffled. What happened next will cause him to have nightmares for life. His attacker took out his rock hard cock and grind it next to Zack's. Zack whimpered. He wanted someone to come through here **NOW** before it's to late.

And it seemed luck was on his side as his attacker was pulled away from him and slamed to the wall on the oppisite side. Zack quickly pulled his trousers up and button'd them. He looked over at his hero and saw it was Dolph! He quickly ran to him and clung to him not wanting to let go. Dolph looked at Zack and then to his attacker.

"If I see you near him again Cody...I swear to god that face mask will be permament!" He said holding the now crying Zack and walking him back to his room. He sits on his bed and places Zack between his legs as Zack cries into his chest clinging to him for dear life.

"I-I-I was soo s-s-scared" He sobbed. Dolph almost didn't understand what he said as Zack was trembling and sobbing so much.

"I know baby, I know" He said rubbing his back and kissing his forehead. He knew Zack won't be safe now that Cody has set his sights to him, but what worried him the most was what happens if Cody attacks him...rapes him...what if...he harms his baby...or babies. He's going to need help. Dolph Knew from Evan about Cody's first attack and that CM Punk will watch him when He and or Evan can't or when anyone else can't. He Knew Evan,Kofi,Mason,Jack,Miz,Alex,Wade,Sheamus,Randy,John and Ted will do whatever they can to protect Zack and his baby or babies.

He almost forgot that he was holding Zack in his arms when he heard soft snores comming from the Internet Champ. Dolph smiled sweetly at the sight and gently layed Zack on his bed. He waited till he was 100% sure he was asleep before getting up and heading to his phone.

Dolph started making calls and told everyone he called to meet him outside his hotel room. Everyone he called asked why but he told them he will explane when they get here at 2pm.

**A/N: Short chap as its 3.30am here LOL and that I want a chap up here ASAP as on thursday night I'm getting on a sleeper train from Scotland and heading to England to the RAW UK Tour. Also I have a poll up with a tie and once it get's a winner I will start it in England as well as write about 2-3 chaps of this story.**


	10. The sex

At 2pm, outside Dolph's hotel room was all the people he called. John cena and Randy orton,Jack swagger and Evan Bourne,Wade Barrett and Sheamus,Mason Ryan and Kane,Miz and Alex Riley,Ted and CM Punk(they aint a couple btw). Dolph quickly made sure that Zack was fully asleep before going out to the now crowded hall way.

"Ok everyone, I know you're all wondering why I called you. Its about Zack and Cody"

"What about them fella?"

"For those who haven't heard. Cody tired to rape Zack TWICE!"

After Dolph said that the hallway was filled with gasps and everyone chatting with their lovers(other than Ted and CM Punk).

"But...why do you care about Zack? If I remember...you hate him?"

"Thats my ego Randy...and I care about him because...It's me...I'm the father"

Everyone but Kane,Mason and Evan gasped. They were about to yell questions before dolph quickly talked again.

"Questions later but right now Cody. We need people to watch him when people go to RAW and then people to Smackdown...but it's bad now with the super show"

"Umm...I can watch him...I havent got any matches this week...or next..."

Everyone looked at where the voice came from and saw it was Alex. Mike frowned and held his loves hand. It killed him that he hasn't had any matches on or off air. He was a good wrestler.

"You sure A-RY, I mean...what about Mike?"

"He's busy with Truth..."

Mike frowned even more. He hated how Truth wanted to be with him with the awsome truth. He was glad he finally controled his ego "The Miz" thanks to he didn't he would be doing what Cody is doing.

"okay...how about you star hanging out with him next week as the Europe tour starts then"

"Okay dolph" Alex said smiling.

Dolph smiled and said that was all he needed. Most people there didn't mind it was a waste, they wanted to protect Zack. After 10 minutes everyone was back to their hotel rooms and Dolph was in his and Zack's lying face down on the sofa.

~~  
>Dolph opened hs eye's groaning. He looked at the time and saw it was 6pm. He sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes. He wondered when he fell asleep. He looked round the room.<p>

"...fuck it's dark..." He sighed and got up. Reaching his arm out to find the light switch but sadly he triped on a chair and fell on the ground hard"FUCK!"

The yell woke Zack up and caused his to rush to the living room and swich on the lights,only to get greeted by Dolph lying on his back.

"a..a...ah...dolph..."

Dolph looked up and Zack and saw that he was getting hard at this. An idea poped in his head and he smiled. He layed on his back again and slowly started to take his trousers off infront of Zack. Zack gulped and tried to control himself but hey...pregnancy make ya horny! He lunged ontop of Dolph and started to kiss him and then rolled Dolph ontop of him. He wanted Dolph to pound him all night...

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA stoped it here cause I just needed a new chap on this. SORRY FOR THE DELAY AS "Cause I'm the Miz,And I'm In love" is starting to become adicted to me LOL. Also I have a new Poll and it needs votes OKAY!bandy out.**


End file.
